Cerulean Dragon (3.5e Monster)
= Cerulean Dragon = These capricious, azure-scaled entities roam the jungles and crags of the world. Thought to be related to feykind, they are playful and easily driven to boredom, seeking out mortals to amuse themselves with. While they consider nature to be sacred, they are not above playing pranks with its creations, and their potent charms and compulsions can reduce even the most resilient of men to servile thralls. Cerulean dragons are very small dragons whose scales are a dark blue tint, with a greenish blue underbelly. There hide shows very little composite scale and is more like that of a large fish. They have two pairs of wings that move in opposed tandem, similar to those of a dragonfly. Cerulean dragons often make their home in ancient ruins, overgrown with vines and brambles and hidden in the heart of the wilderness. There, they help themselves to whatever riches and treasures the native peoples have left behind. Theatrical and charismatic, cerulean dragons often craft a persona around themselves to appeal to primitive mortals, such as by impersonating their most vaunted gods to gain worshipers and servants. Decadent and hedonistic, once they establish themselves with the locals they mire themselves in endless recreation and live a carefree life. They value humour and entertainment and exhibit care for their followers and the wilderness around them, protecting it against unwanted invaders and those that would seek to bring corruption. Combat A Cerulean dragon’s natural weapons and any weapons it wields are treated as chaotic-aligned as well as magic (wyrmling – mature adult) or epic (old – great wyrm) for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. A Cerulean dragon has two tails, giving Large or larger sized Cerulean dragons two tail slaps on a full attack action. Aside from possessing the natural weapons, abilities and traits innate to all true dragons, Cerulean dragons have the following unique qualities. (Su): A Cerulean dragon has two types of breath weapons. The first is a cone of force dealing damage as per Table: Cerulean Dragons by Age. The second is a cone of glitterdust, the blindness effect of which lasts for 3 rounds plus one additional round per age category of the dragon. (Su): A Cerulean dragon projects a powerful shield, giving it a deflection bonus to AC equal to its Charisma bonus that remains even in an antimagic field or when the shield is brought down to 0 hit points. The shield has hit points as shown in Table: Cerulean Shield Hit Points and recovers one tenth of its maximum hit points every minute. As long as the cerulean shield has hit points remaining, the Cerulean dragon can use it to negate a targeted spell as an immediate action once per round. Doing so converts the spell's energy into raw magical damage, absorbing all spell effects at the cost of 1d6 points of damage per caster level of the negated spell. Any damage taken over the amount of shield hit points is dealt to the dragon's own hit points. : Cerulean dragons are immune to cold, electricity and compulsion effects. (Sp): A Cerulean dragon can shoot a magical blast blast dealing 1d6 damage per caster level (maximum 10d6) of the desired energy type in a 20-ft.-radius burst (Reflex half). A magic blast of a particular energy type functions as a spell with the appropriate spell descriptor (i.e. Fire for a fire-type magic blast). The dragon may fire one magic blast as a standard action, or up to one magic blast for every 10 caster levels it has as a swift action (maximum 3), or both. This ability is equivalent to a 3rd level spell with a range of 'Long'. Save DCs are Charisma-based. (Su): Any arcane spellcaster that has taken damage from a Cerulean dragon's bite will suffer the effects of spellfyre for one minute. During this time, attempting to cast a spell provokes a volatile reaction inside their body that deals 1d4 points of damage per spell level being cast, forcing them to make a Concentration check to maintain the spell. This damage is typeless and can't be prevented by any resistance, reduction or immunity to damage. : Cerulean dragons cast spells as a druid of their effective caster level. Sample Cerulean Dragon, Adult An adult Cerulean dragon's natural weapons are treated as chaotic and magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Breath Weapon (Su): Cone, 40 ft., of force energy, damage 24d8, Reflex DC 30 half. Secondary breath weapon is a 40 ft. cone of glitterdust, as per the spell. The blindness effect lasts for 9 rounds and can be resisted with a DC 30 Will save. The DCs are Constitution based. Cerulean (Su): An adult Cerulean dragon's magic shield has 120 hit points. Magic (Sp): An adult Cerulean dragon can fire a magical blast dealing 10d6 damage of the desired energy type in a 20-ft.-radius burst, Reflex DC 25 half. The dragon may use its magic blasts either as a swift or a standard action, or may fire two magic blasts in a round by expending both a swift and a standard action. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd level spell and has a range of 1,160 feet, caster level 19th. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''charm monster'' (DC 26), stifle (DC 26). 3/day—''greater invisibility, ''spellburke (DC 28). Caster level 19th. Save DCs are Charisma-based. Druid Spells Prepared (6/8/7/7/7/7/5/5/4/4; base DC 19 + spell level) 0—''create water, ''detect magic (×2), detect poison, purify food and drink, read magic; 1st—''charm animal, ''detect animals or plants, faerie fire (×2), obscuring mist (×2), pass without trace, speak with animals; 2nd—''animal messenger, ''barkskin (×2), owl's wisdom, resist energy (×2), spider climb; 3rd—''dominate animal'' (×2), greater magic fang (×2), sleet storm, water breathing; 4th—''command plants, ''dispel magic (×2), giant virmin, rusting grasp, scrying (×2); 5th—''animal growth'' (×2), baleful polymorph, death ward, tree stride, wall of fire (×2); 6th—''greater dispel magic'' (×3), mass bull's strength, wall of stone; 7th—''heal'' (×2), fire storm, greater scrying, true seeing; 8th—''control plants, ''mass cure serious wounds, reverse gravity, word of recall; 9th—''foresight'' (×2), shapechange (×2). ''Caster level 19th. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:True Dragon